Dead boy walking
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: No había una palabra concreta para referirse a aquel sentimiento, pero si hubiera que elegir alguna, la más acertada sería necesidad. Hakuryuu sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en Sindria, y al pensar en ello surgió en su mente un único deseo, y ese era pasar aquella última noche con Alibaba. Fanfic basado en la canción "Dead girl walking" de Heathers. One-shot/Lemon AliHaku.


**Fanfic basado en la canción: "Dead girl walking" del musical Heathers.**

 **...**

No había una palabra concreta para referirse a aquel sentimiento, pero si hubiera que elegir alguna, sin duda la más acertada sería _necesidad_ , pura y llanamente, necesidad _._

En los últimos meses en los que había estado viviendo allí, Hakuryuu se había dado cuenta de que algo en Sindria le cambiaba, no sabía si era por el ligero sentimiento de libertad que esta le producía al estar lejos de su imperio, si era por el nerviosismo de saber lo que pasaría tras su regreso a Kou, o si era por la mismísima agua del mar, tan solo sabía que había algo en aquel país que le hacía comportarse de una manera diferente, más nerviosa, impulsiva e inconsciente.

Ese cambio en Hakuryuu fue el que provocó aquel repentino sentimiento de necesidad en su interior, y el que hizo que hubiese acabado de pie delante de la puerta de aquella habitación en medio de la noche, sin ninguna razón o propósito en concreto, simplemente por impulso, por un súbito deseo, por una urgente _necesidad_.

Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en Sindria, apenas algunas horas, antes de tener que volver a Kou a cumplir su plan de destruir el Imperio, así que, ¿por qué no aprovechar aquellas últimas horas haciendo caso a sus nuevos instintos? El moreno tragó saliva y extendió la mano para tomar el picaporte de la puerta, dudando unos segundos, pero entrando rápidamente una vez logró abrir esta lo suficiente como para tener espacio para pasar. Una vez dentro, se apoyó en la puerta y suspiró aliviado de no haber sido visto, echando un rápido vistazo a la cama para comprobar que Alibaba continuase dormido. Al ver que, efectivamente, este seguía totalmente inconsciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Hakuryuu se acercó sigilosamente a la cama subiéndose a esta desde los pies y colocándose encima del menor mirándole de arriba a abajo.

Desde que le había conocido al llegar a Sindria, Alibaba había llamado la atención del príncipe de Kou, en muchos sentidos diferentes, incluyendo cierta atracción tanto física como posiblemente romántica hacia él, y esa era la principal razón de aquellos cambios de actitud en Hakuryuu, solo que él no se había dado verdadera cuenta hasta esa noche cuando, al pensar en que solo le quedaban unas pocas horas en Sindria antes de tener que marcharse, surgió en su mente un único e imperioso deseo, y ese era pasar aquella última noche con Alibaba.

\- Alibaba-dono...- Le susurró el moreno tomándole una mejilla y dándole un beso corto para despertarle, el menor abrió los ojos lentamente y tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y procesar que tenía a Hakuryuu a tan solo unos centímetros de su cara.

\- ¡¿H-Hakuryuu?! ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?- Al ver que este levantaba la voz, Hakuryuu puso el dedo sobre sus labios mandándole callar.

\- Sshh... Necesitaba despertarte.- Respondió el mayor en voz baja sin soltarle la mejilla a Alibaba ni alejarse de él un solo centímetro.- He decidido que quiero estar contigo esta noche, antes de irnos cada uno por nuestro lado.

\- ¿E-Eh...? Pero no te entiendo, no sabía que quisieras algo así conmigo...

\- ¿No estás de acuerdo...?- Musitó Hakuryuu preocupado pensando que le estaba rechazando.

\- No es eso, pero me pilla muy de sorpresa...- Respondió Alibaba apartando la vista.

\- Entonces solo aprovechemos la oportunidad.- Dijo Hakuryuu apoyando su cuerpo sobre el contrario para pegarse a él.- Esta noche quiero ser tuyo...

Alibaba le miró aún confundido y contrariado sin saber qué hacer o qué decir ante tal propuesta ya que seguía sin comprender cómo demonios había acabado en aquella situación. ¿Debía rechazarle? ¿Debía dejarse llevar? Su mente se iba nublando por momentos ante tantas preguntas, lo único que el rubio podía ver en claro en ese momento era que estaba al límite de la taquicardia a medida que Hakuryuu continuaba mirándole con aquellos ojos llenos de deseo mientras no paraba de moverse poco a poco contra su cuerpo esperando provocarle.

\- ¿Alibaba-dono...?- Volvió a llamarle Hakuryuu bajando una mano a su pantalón al ver que este no decía nada.- ¿Estás de acuerdo?- Preguntó el moreno rozando sus labios mientras empezaba a acariciar su entrepierna poco a poco, haciendo a Alibaba estremecerse de arriba abajo.

\- Está bien...- Suspiró finalmente Alibaba rompiendo por fin la distancia entre ambos besando al mayor de manera hambrienta, consiguiendo que Hakuryuu exhalase un fuerte gemido al sentir los brazos de Alibaba rodear su espalda para abrazarle fuertemente.

Enseguida Hakuryuu comenzó a seguirle el ritmo a Alibaba, profundizando el beso en apenas unos segundos pero dejándose llevar por este, cediéndole el control absoluto del beso mientras él continuaba ocupado atendiendo al pantalón del rubio.

En un movimiento rápido, y sin que Hakuryuu tuviese tiempo de darse cuenta, Alibaba hizo que cambiasen de posición sin parar de besarle, dejando al mayor bajo él mientras tomaba sus manos para ponerlas por encima de su cabeza sujetando sus muñecas con una sola mano, dejándole semi indefenso y apresándole entre la cama y su cuerpo. Al sentir el agarre de Alibaba en sus muñecas y la presión que este ejercía sobre su cuerpo, el moreno no pudo evitar exhalar algunos suaves gemidos durante el beso, empezando a dejarse llevar más y más por la excitación que estaba comenzando a brotar en su interior gracias a los gestos dominantes del rubio.

Inmediatamente después de haber roto el beso, Alibaba no se detuvo y enseguida comenzó a atacar el cuello del moreno, repartiendo besos y mordidas por todo este dejándole algunas marcas mientras Hakuryuu no dejaba de suspirar y gemir.

\- Ah...- Jadeó Hakuryuu sonriendo levemente al ver lo ansioso que parecía Alibaba.- Hazlo así, bésame...- Suspiró al sentir cómo el menor empezaba a bajarle la ropa para empezar a atender su clavícula y su pecho.- Quítame la ropa...

Alibaba asintió un poco con la cabeza, prácticamente arrancándole la camiseta a Hakuryuu, dejándole el torso al descubierto y deteniéndose a mirar este unos segundos de arriba a abajo, comiéndoselo con los ojos al ver cómo se le erizaba la piel por el repentino frío, para a continuación seguir besando y lamiendo su pecho, frenándose únicamente para atender a sus pezones, besando y succionando estos con cuidado, notando cómo se endurecían inmediatamente ante su contacto.

Alibaba continuó dejando marcas rojas por todo el pecho del mayor hasta que se detuvo al sentir una leve presión sobre su estómago, al mirar abajo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al darse cuenta de que dicha presión era la erección de Hakuryuu dejándose notar a través de su pantalón. Cuando volvió a mirar a Hakuryuu, este apartó un poco la vista algo avergonzado, a lo que el menor respondió sonriendo levemente y empezando a mover sus caderas para que Hakuryuu también sintiese su erección y hacer que ambas se rozasen, haciendo a ambos soltar un suave gemido ante el contacto.

\- ¿Te gusta así?- Preguntó el menor sin dejar de mover las caderas, Hakuryuu respondió con un simple "Hm" asintiendo con la cabeza mientras mantenía su espalda arqueada esperando que Alibaba continuase atendiendo su torso.

\- Hazme lo que quieras...- Sonrió el moreno suspirando de placer.

\- ¿Lo que quiera?- Hakuryuu volvió a asentir con la cabeza ansioso por conseguir más atención de Alibaba.

\- Lo que sea, tócame, bésame, por mí como si rompemos la cama, solo hazme gritar...

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, como si algo hubiera hecho click dentro de él, Alibaba se desató la cuerda del cuello y la utilizó para atar las muñecas de Hakuryuu al cabecero de la cama en apenas un segundo, el mayor le miró algo confundido por el gesto pero le dejó seguir, expectante de ver qué hacía a continuación. El rubio empezó a deshacerse de su propia ropa rápidamente, ya que con lo último que había dicho Hakuryuu había perdido del todo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, al acabar de quitarse la ropa, se deshizo de los pantalones de Hakuryuu de un tirón, dejándoles a los dos totalmente desnudos. La respiración de Hakuryuu se aceleró de golpe al ver al rubio así, ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaban en la cama, y a pesar de que Hakuryuu llevaba un buen rato sin la parte superior de su ropa, Alibaba no se había quitado nada de ropa hasta ahora.

\- Alibaba-dono...- Gimió Hakuryuu al recordar que tenía las manos atadas.- Suéltame, quiero tocarte...

\- Dijiste que te hiciese lo que quisiera.- Respondió el menor echándose cada vez más hacia atrás en la cama.- Además, yo también quiero tocarte a ti.- Añadió rodeando el miembro de Hakuryuu con una mano y empezando a masturbarle, haciendo a este arquear la espalda del placer.

\- ¡Aahh...!- Exclamó Hakuryuu apretando los ojos, Alibaba sonrió al ver la manera en que reaccionaba el cuerpo del moreno y empezó a mover la mano más lento, esperando desesperarle.- Nm... Alibaba-dono, más... quiero más...

\- ¿Así?- Preguntó el rubio pasando la lengua lentamente desde la base hasta la punta del miembro del mayor poco a poco, notando la manera en que este estaba cada vez más caliente.

\- Sí... así... más...- Jadeó Hakuryuu moviendo suavemente las caderas esperando que Alibaba continuase.- Tócame más...

Alibaba sonrió al escuchar las súplicas del moreno y, tomándolo con ambas manos, metió su miembro en su boca empezando a mover el cuello, lamiendo este de arriba a abajo sin dejar de mover sus manos masturbándole. Hakuryuu echó hacia atrás la cabeza exhalando un fuerte gemido de alivio por estar por fin recibiendo atención donde más la necesitaba, enseguida comenzó a mover las caderas más rápido al no poder sujetar la cabeza del rubio con las manos por seguir atado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Alibaba-dono...!- El moreno repetía su nombre una y otra vez mientras su vista sus ojos se ponían llorosos y su vista iba nublando cada vez más y más debido al placer que el menor le estaba proporcionando.- Desátame.- Pidió de forma desesperada ansioso de poder tocar a Alibaba.- Lo necesito.- Repitió mientras se le empezaban a escapar las lágrimas.- Te necesito dentro de mí...- Alibaba levantó la vista al escuchar esto y sacó el miembro del mayor de su boca para a continuación volver a ponerse a la misma altura de Hakuryuu para mirarle.

\- ¿Me necesitas?- Cuestionó el menor acercándose a sus labios quedando a apenas unos milímetros de la cara de Hakuryuu.

\- Mucho... No quiero dormir, no quiero nada más, solo hazme tuyo...- Pidió el moreno estirando el cuello para darle un beso corto a Alibaba.- Pero por favor, suéltame...

Alibaba suspiró y asintió, desatando las muñecas del mayor, que automáticamente rodeó el cuello del contrario para pegarle a sí mismo, empezando a recorrer todo su cuerpo de arriba a abajo con las manos rápidamente mientras no dejaba de darle besos por toda la cara, como si el menor se le fuera a escapar. Al ver el gesto, Alibaba sonrió levemente y comenzó a hacer lo mismo, manoseando todo el cuerpo del moreno, empezando por el pecho y los brazos, y enseguida bajando a las caderas, los muslos y el culo, que apretó suavemente con las manos sonriendo de oreja a oreja al notar cómo el mayor se estremecía ante el contacto.

\- Alibaba-dono... Quiero hacerlo ya...- Pidió Hakuryuu entre besos moviendo un poco las caderas para hacer que su miembro volviese a rozar con el de Alibaba.

\- Tengo que prepararte antes...- Respondió en un susurro el rubio besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.- Pero no tardaré, tranquilo.- Añadió mordiendo este suavemente provocándole a Hakuryuu un leve escalofrío.

Alibaba empezó a lamer 3 de sus dedos mientras Hakuryuu le miraba expectante, una vez estos estuvieron húmedos, acercó estos a la entrada del mayor, comenzando a introducirlos de uno en uno lentamente, esperando que Hakuryuu se fuese acostumbrando a su presencia en su interior.

\- ¿Te duele?- Preguntó algo preocupado Alibaba al ver cómo Hakuryuu mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Solo me estoy haciendo a ello, no te preocupes.- Suspiró.

Tras varios minutos preparándole, al considerar que ya estaba listo, Alibaba sacó los dedos de él y se tumbó a su lado en la cama extendiéndole una mano para que se acercase. El moreno asintió dándole la mano y colocándose sobre él, empezando a bajar poco a poco las caderas, sentándose sobre el miembro del menor con cuidado de no hacerse ni hacerle daño.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Jadeó Alibaba respirando rápidamente tras haber entrado por completo en el cuerpo del moreno, Hakuryuu asintió levemente con la cabeza empezando a mover las caderas poco a poco esperando acostumbrarse pronto.

Ante la afirmativa del mayor, Alibaba también comenzó a mover las caderas lentamente, sujetando las de Hakuryuu con ambas manos para facilitarle un poco el movimiento, Hakuryuu sonrió levemente al ver el gesto del menor y se inclinó sobre él tomándole ambas mejillas y besándole de forma lenta, al contrario que las veces anteriores, mientras ambos iban ahogando sus gemidos en la boca contraria conforme iban aumentando el ritmo progresivamente.

En apenas unos minutos, y según iban aumentando más la velocidad, Alibaba y Hakuryuu habían comenzado a besarse apasionadamente otra vez mientras aceleraban cada vez más y más con sus caderas haciendo estas chocar una y otra vez, oyendo cómo la cama crujía bajo ellos, pero ignorando el ruido totalmente concentrados en el otro dejándose llevar por el placer del momento.

\- ¡Aah! ¡Alibaba-dono!- Exclamó Hakuryuu moviéndose descontroladamente sobre el cuerpo del rubio al sentir cómo este alcanzó a tocar su próstata con la punta de su miembro.- ¡Más, más! ¡No pares...! Otra vez...- Alibaba sonrió al ver la reacción del mayor, profundizando las embestidas para seguir tocando la próstata de este, haciéndole contorsionarse y gritar de placer una y otra vez pidiendo por más.- Más rápido, más rápido...- Gimió el moreno sintiendo cómo apenas le quedaba nada para correrse.- N-No puedo... No puedo más...

\- Nm... Yo tampoco...- Jadeó el menor tirando de él para volver a besarle, haciendo que ambos ahogasen los sonidos del clímax en la boca contraria tras haberse corrido a la vez.

Hakuryuu suspiró levantando poco a poco su cuerpo para hacer que Alibaba saliese de él, tumbándose a su lado agotado tras el orgasmo. Ambos se quedaron tumbados mirándose el uno al otro levemente sonrojados mientras normalizaban su respiración, hasta que se dieron verdadera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar y apartaron un poco la vista.

\- Em... Yo... ¿te gusto o es que necesitabas a alguien para...?- Musitó Alibaba algo cohibido por la situación, Hakuryuu se puso rojo de golpe ante la pregunta ya que ni él tenía ni idea de por qué había sucedido aquello.

\- P-Puede ser...- Respondió el mayor en un susurro evitando la mirada de Alibaba.

\- O-Oh... A mí... A mí me ha gustado...- Añadió el rubio mirando a Hakuryuu por primera vez desde que habían terminado.

El moreno le miró de reojo y al percatarse de la manera en la que Alibaba le estaba mirando fijamente con sus ojos color café no pudo evitar imitarle, empezando a acercarse a él poco a poco sin darse cuenta, hasta que sus labios se rozaron con los contrarios y ambos cerraron los ojos acabando con el espacio que les separaba besándose lentamente y abrazándose el uno al otro, esta vez de una forma mucho más suave que las veces anteriores. El beso duró tan solo unos segundos, al separarse, ambos volvieron a mirarse a los ojos y soltaron un pequeño suspiro sin separarse apenas de la cara del contrario.

\- Hakuryuu...- Musitó Alibaba tímidamente apartando un poco la vista.

\- ¿Hm...?

\- Te quiero...- Susurró el rubio dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Hakuryuu, al oír esto, el mayor se puso tan rojo como un semáforo al por fin darse cuenta de que ese era el tipo de atracción que el sentía hacia Alibaba, no solo física, sino también romántica.

\- Yo... Yo también...- Respondió el moreno sonriendo levemente besándole de nuevo. Tras romper el beso por segunda vez, Alibaba tomó a Hakuryuu de la cintura colocándose sobre él, al ver el gesto Hakuryuu levantó una ceja confundido.- ¿No quieres dormir?

\- Creí que me habías dicho que esta noche no íbamos a dormir.- Respondió el rubio dándole un beso corto.

\- Tienes razón.- Asintió Hakuryuu sonrojándose un poco al recordar todo lo que había estado diciendo antes.- Entonces... Haz conmigo lo que quieras otra vez.- Sonrió de nuevo rodeando el cuello de Alibaba con los brazos.

\- Como tú digas.- Asintió el menor besándole una vez más y pegándose más a él, sabiendo que, definitivamente, aquel no iba a ser el último beso de la noche.


End file.
